


Volilni paket nagrad Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: O AO3, nagrade Hugo
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Naš Lastni Arhiv) je billetos nominiran za nagrado Hugo na področju za Najboljše Sorodno Delo! To je enkraten dosežek! Presrečni smo, da so volivci Huga prepoznali neverjetno skupno delo, ki je AO3.V nadaljevanju najdete nekaj informacij o AO3, vključno z njegovim začetkom, nekaj bistvenimi značilnostmi, in opisom tima, ki omogoča njegov obstoj. Ogledate si lahko tudi naščudovit PDF, ki smo ga predložili k paketu Hugo 2019!





	Volilni paket nagrad Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovenian/slovenian_-_archive_stats.png)

### O AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Naš Lastni Arhiv) je neprofiten, nekomercialen arhiv, ki so ga ustvarili fan-i za transformativna dela, kot so fikcijska dela, fanart, fanvidei in podfic. Naša [odprta koda](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) je bila v celoti zgrajena s strani fan-ov in se nahaja na strežnikih, ki so v lasti naše neprofitne starševske [OTW (Organizacije za Transformativna Dela)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Naši uporabniki so fan-i različnih vrst—najstniki in stari starši, novopečeni pisatelji in profesionalni avtorji—iz vseh koncev sveta. Ustvarjajo fan-dela za fandom-e, kot so [dobitniki nagrade Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [zgodovinski RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [poddaje](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), in še veliko drugih. Medtem ko večina AO3 uporabnikov uporablja angleščino za izbrani jezik fandom-a, jih prav tako spodbujamo k objavljanju in sporazumevanju v jezikih, ki so jim ljubši.

Ponosni smo na to, da ponujamo platformo, kjer imajo različni ustvarjalci možnost objave svojih del brez oglasov in brez strahu, da bi se njihova dela izgubila. Sami smo zgradili AO3 in smo lastniki strežnikov—pravzaprav gre sem večina našega [proračuna](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)—vendar to še zdaleč ni vse, s čimer se ukvarjamo. [Rešujemo in gostujemo ogroženo fanovsko vsebino](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Nudimo [pravno podporo](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) za zaščito fanovskih pravic do ustvarjanja, predelave in spreminjanja. Ne glede na to ali pišete 100.000-besedno epiko, ali ste skicirali kratek strip; vabimo vas, da objavite in delite vaše delo z fanovsko skupnostjo. Kljub temu, da nas dnevno obišče več kot 1.9 milijona fan-ov, se vedno razveselimo novih oseb.

  


### Naša ekipa

Osebje [OTW-ja](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) obsega več kot 750 prostovoljcev in prostovoljk; večina opravlja delo, ki pomembno vpliva na AO3. Smo programerji, sistemski administratorji, [urejevalci oznak](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), ponudniki pomoči, izvrševalci pravil, prevajalci, [reševalci arhivov](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), odvetniki in strokovnjaki za dokumentacijo. Ponosni smo na svoje delo in ga opravljamo zastonj.

Občasno sodelujemo tudi z zunanjimi izvajalci, predvsem kadar želimo v AO3-ju čim hitreje in karseda učinkovito uvesti večje spremembe. To nam omogočajo [velikodušni prispevki naših uporabnikov in podpornikov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovenian/slovenian_-_fundraising.png)

Konec koncev smo finančno in izvorno podprti s strani množice, in ponosni smo na vsakogar, ki nam pomaga omogočiti naše delovanje.

  


### Naši začetki

Fandom je splošno znan po spodbujanju svoje [darilne ekonomije](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). V preteklosti so bila fan-dela svobodno deljena: kasete, DVD-ji, knjige in revije so se pošiljali zastonj ali za določen strošek, ki so ga fan-i kdaj vnaprej plačali še drugim fan-om v stiski. Vzpon Interneta v 90ih je prinesel nove in razburljive priložnosti: prvič so se fan-i iz različnih koncev sveta lahko povezali drug z drugim, se pogovarjali o svojih najljubših fanovskih stvareh in brez ovir delili svoja fan-dela. Vendar je s širjenjem postal Internet tudi bolj komercialen. Spletne strani, arhivi in strani družbenih omrežij so bili fanovski prostori, na račun katerih so nazadnje zaslužili drugi, ne pa tudi ustvarjalci fanovskih vsebin. Istočasno so fan-i postajali vse bolj vidna, tržno zanimiva demografska skupina, ki so jo mediji želeli premamiti s spletnimi serijami, dodatnim materialom, igrami in družbenimi mediji.

Do zaostritev je prišlo maja 2007, z zagonom [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), ki je predstavljal prvi večji poskus komercializacije fikcijskih del, ter [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) na [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), med katerim je bilo izbrisanih več kot 500 računov, ki so veljali za pornografske, vključno s fanovskimi skupnostmi in blogi na temo preživetja posilstva. Izbris je vplival na mnogo fan-ov; izgubili so zgodbe, komentarje in razprave, kot tudi zmožnost komunikacije z drugimi fan-i. Fandom je nenadoma spoznal, da so njihove skupnosti odvisne od platform, ki služijo na račun fanovske aktivnosti vendar ne dajejo prednosti oziroma jim ni mar za potrebe fan-ov. Poleg tega je fandom ugotovil, da do tedaj uspešna strategija nevidnosti pred medijskimi hišami ne bo več možna.

V tem duhu je astolat napisala objavo, ki je vodila do OTW-ja in AO3-ja. Z naslovom [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Lasten Arhiv) je objava odzvanjala feministični manifest Virginie Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Lastna Soba), kjer Woolf obravnava nujno potrebo pisateljic po finančni svobodi in lastnem bivalnem prostoru. astolat je zagovarjala podoben argument za fan-pisatelje/fan-pisateljice (in druge fanovske ustvarjalce):

> Potrebujemo lasten centralen arhiv, nekaj podobnega kot animemusicvideos.org. Nekaj kar NE BO skrito google-u ali pred katero koli drugo javno omembo in bo vnaprej jasno izražalo zakonitost našega hobija, medtem pa ne bo poskušalo služiti na račun intelektualne lastnine drugih. Namesto tega nam bo dajalo več možnosti za skupno veselje, druženje in stvaritev prijaznega prostora za nove fan-e, ki bo odražal našo zgodovino in skupnost.

V nekaj dneh je objava nabrala na stotine komentarjev. Nekaj jih je bilo od ljudi, ki so bili navdušeni in pripravljeni pomagati uresničiti projekt. Drugi so začeli pisati sezname želja, kako naj bodoči arhiv izgleda; mnogi izmed teh še vedno ostajajo glavni principi našega dela:

  * **Nekomercialen in neprofiten**
    * AO3 mora biti neprofiten, kar pomeni nič reklam in zmanjšano tveganje izumrtja strani. Stvaritelji AO3-ja bodo, če posnemamo [vojni krik Speranze](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "preklete strežnike imeli v lasti."
  * **Multi-fanovski in vseobsežen**
    * Da bi AO3 postal uspešno zatočišče fandom-a, mora biti vseobsežen in vsevključujoč. Različno ocenjena in vsebinsko različna dela morajo biti dovoljena, vendar s pripetimi opozorili in oznakami, ki pomagajo bralcem najti ali se izogniti občutljivim temam, glede na njihov okus.
  * **Oblast ustvarjalcev**
    * Veliko arhivov je ustvarjalcem otežilo brisanje svojih del. Velika večina spletnih platform iskalnikom ni preprečila sledenje vsebinam. AO3 da ustvarjalcem možnost prenosa in izbrisa svojih del brez težav; možno je tudi preprečiti branje svojih del ne-registriranim uporabnikom in preprečiti, da bi se dela pojavila v spletnih iskalnikih. Prav tako se ustvarjalci lahko izognejo še anonimnim komentarjem in izbrišejo komentarje, če je potrebno.
  * **Ključne funkcije**
    * Mnogo funkcij, ki so jih zaprosili komentatorji - med njimi sistem oznak in iskalnika ter sposobnosti za prenos del, organizacijo fanovskih izmenjav in kreacijo priporočilnih seznamov - so postale ključni del AO3-ja. Druge funkcije, na primer sposobnost za gostovanje različnih medijev na naših strežnikih, pa še razvijamo.



  


### Nekaj ključnih funkcij

#### Komentarji in všečki

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovenian/slovenian_-_work_stats.png)

Večina fanovskih arhivov omogoča komentarje s katerimi lahko uporabniki komunicirajo z ustvarjalci in izrazijo spodbudo, navdušenje, ali kritiko. K temu smo dodali všečke, ki omogočajo uporabnikom, da hitro izrazijo zadovoljstvo z deli, ki so jim všeč. Pogosti uporabniki AO3-ja so brez dvoma seznanjeni z sporočilom "You have already left kudos here. :)" (“To delo ste že všečkali. :)”)

#### Zbirke in izzivi

Zbirke omogočajo uporabnikom, da na enem mestu zberejo zaznamke in dela, ki jih povezuje neki namen ali tema, naj bo to priljubljeni par ali vsa dela ki temeljijo na božičnih epizodah oddaje Doctor Who. AO3 podpira tudi dve vrsti izzivov: izmenjave daril ter prompt meme-e. Vsako leto gostimo na naših strežnikih [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), eno največjih fandomskih izmenjav, fani vseh vrst pa med letom organizirajo [druge izzive](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges).

#### Odprta Vrata

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovenian/slovenian_-_open_doors.png)

Približno 2% del na AO3 so uvožena iz našega sestrskega projekta [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Odprta Vrata), katerega cilj je ohranitev ogroženih fanovskih vsebin. Ta dela so originalno gostili [spletni arhivi](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors), ki bi se drugače zaprli in izgubili svoje vsebine, zdaj se pa nahajajo v posebnih zbirkah na AO3.

#### Prenosi

Vsa dela so na voljo za prenos v [petih formatih](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), kar omogoča branje na poti ali v primerih, ko je AO3 nedostopen zaradi naprej naznanjenega časa vzdrževanja.

#### Oznake

[Oznake](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) so osrednji del AO3 izkušnje. Uporabnikom omogočajo, da najdejo to, kar iščejo, ne glede na par, oceno primernosti ali temo. Uporabniki lahko uporabljajo sistem oznak tako, kot jim je najljubše in najbolj enostavno, naša ekipa več kot 350 urejevalcev oznak pa te oznake združijo v koncepte, ki se enostavno iščejo. Če, na primer, iščemo oznako [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), nam bo sistem tudi pokazal dela z oznakami Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence ali Will Laurence/Tharkay. Podobni koncepti so tudi združeni: oznaki [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) in [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) se obe najdeta v okviru meta-oznake [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), skupaj s sorodnimi izrazi kot so [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) in celo [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Novosti in zanimivosti

AO3 [nenehno raste in se spreminja](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Tu je par zanimivostih iz leta 2018:

  * AO3 se je povečal za skoraj 4.000 novih fandom-ov, 410.000 registriranih uporabnikov in skoraj 900.000 del (da ne govorimo o milijonih obiskov, komentarjev, in všečkov). 
    * Presegli smo in [30.000 fandom-ov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) in [4 milijonov fan-del](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Projekt Odprta Vrata je uvozil [11 arhivov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * AO3 iskalnik je doživel [precejšnjo nadgradnjo](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), ki omogoča hitrejše in bolj enostavno iskanje del, oznak, zaznamkov, in ljudi. 
    * Nove možnosti filtriranja dovolijo uporabnikom, da enostavno iščejo zelo specifične zadeve, kot so na primer [vsa dela v fandom-u Sherlock Holmes iz leta 2018, ki obsegajo točno 221 besed](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) in [crossoverji Gospodarja prstanov/Igre prestolov v katerih ne nastopata niti Frodo Baggins niti Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Posodobili smo tudi seznam [skritih iskalnih operatorjev](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) za tiste, ki bi radi še boljši iskalnik.
  * [AO3 po novem podpira nabor znakov UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) v vseh poljih za tekst. Ne samo, da nam to nudi boljšo podporo za več nelatinskih abeced, omogoča nam tudi uporabo emotikonov! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Izboljšali smo tudi [štetje besed v kitajskih, japonskih, in tajskih delih](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Sistem za prijave smo posodobili z izboljšano varnostjo in bolj enostavno vzdrževanje.
  * Spremenili smo naše [Pogoje uporabe](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) v skladu s [Splošno uredbo o varstvu podatkov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) Evropske unije.




End file.
